<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love you for a long time by babyiknow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128677">love you for a long time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyiknow/pseuds/babyiknow'>babyiknow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyiknow/pseuds/babyiknow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, on an inhale of smoke, something in her throat catches, and she coughs violently, the itch only intensifying with each short draw of breath.  She trips over the entrance of the greenhouse, stumbling over to the lake, where she scoops up greedy handfuls of the clear water, and it’s only when the coughing stops, that she notices the pale white petals rippling across the surface, mocking and shiny with water.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dani</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I swear, I saw it here, Dani, please!” Dani scoffs, letting herself be tugged along by two of her fingers clasped in the miniscule hand of the small blonde.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One last shop, Flora, but after that we’re going back home, and you’re taking a long bath.” The seven year old’s hands are caked with dirt, and her pink dress is smudged with the dark soil.  It rubs off on Dani’s hands, but she doesn’t mind it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the shop jingles when the au pair pushes it, and she’s immediately bombarded by the floral fragrance.  The other florists had smelled stuffy, the stale stench of lilacs suffocating, but the windows of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Leafling, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dani read on the door, were open, and a small tin fan whirs in the corner, blowing the bottoms of the yellow curtains off the floor.  The breeze lightens the scent, and Dani smiles at the sunlight streaming through the glass.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-help you?” She startles, blinking, and finds a pair of dark green eyes trained on hers from behind the counter.  The eyes crinkle, and Dani glances over the rest of the woman, a short, thin brunette, with a handful of wild curls held back by a banana clip at the base of her neck.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A moonflower!” Flora’s voice chirps from beside her, and she’s relieved and disappointed at the same time when the eyes drift towards her companion.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A- wha- really?” The owner of the shop, presumably, sputters, and Dani looks between the two.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, is that like, not a thing?  I wouldn’t be surprised if it wasn’t, we’ve looked everywhere, and not one place has it.  Was starting to think it was something from,</span>
  <em>
    <span> like</span>
  </em>
  <span>, My Little Pony.” Dani interjects, her cheeks reddening at the florist’s eyes on her once again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it is, just- nobody really asks for them.  Pretty rare, y’know?” She smirks at the taller blonde.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t,” Dani shrugs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did!  But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>I saw them here, look!” She rushes towards a display in the back, a forest green pot with a few vines crawling out of it, stretching out over a lattice panel, the white petals twisted into buds.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kid-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flora!” Dani’s admonishes, her voice stern, but not angry.  The small girl slows, and turns, a bashful smile on her face.  “Just look, don’t touch.  We don’t touch what isn’t ours, remember?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember,” She looks towards the brunette, who, halfway around the counter, nods her assent.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, kid, just be gentle, eh? Those flowers don’t just grow on trees.” She smirks, and her eyes flick back up to Dani’s, and she leans against the counter.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Flora rushes forward, brushing her soil-laden hands on her skirt, and runs her hands over the vines wrapping around the latticework.  The two women stand a shoulder-width apart, watching the girl silently.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, is it for sale? The um, moon-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The moonflower? Nah, not for now, I only have one.  But I can have one ready to bloom in about six months.  Maybe a bit sooner, or I could give you the seeds, but- well, it’s a tricky plant to grow.  Finicky.” Dani watches the English woman’s lips wrap around the words, and she averts her eyes back up quickly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, um,” She laughs awkwardly, “I’m not the best with plants, besides my mom’s hydrangea bush.  So maybe I won’t try to skip any levels for now.” The florist watches her for a moment, and Dani fiddles under the curious gaze.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, hydrangeas aren’t the easiest plants either.  So I’d say you’ve got the basics down.  But I wouldn’t trust you with a moonflower yet, no offense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, none taken! So, would you do it?  Grow one, that’d be ready in, um, six months, you said?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, no problem, as long as you’re sure you can wait that long.” The brunette smirks, leaning slightly closer on the counter.  Her pale bicep flexes, from underneath her cutoff band tee, and Dani’s eyelids droop for a moment before she catches herself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, um, Flora?” Her gaze lingers on the shorter woman, before she turns her attention to the seven year old trotting over.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss, uh-” She hesitates, looking at the florist.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jamie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Jamie says that the moonflower is not for sale today, but,” Flora frowns, and Dani senses the beginning of a meltdown, “-but! She says she can grow one for us, brand new, just for you!  Isn’t that sweet?” She brushes a strand of hair back into Flora’s braid, and the small blonde nods, satisfied with the answer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we come see it? When it’s growing, so we know it’s okay?” Dani sighs, the girl directing her question towards Jamie, who pauses, before grinning.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, of course, if you want it to grow </span>
  <em>
    <span>extra</span>
  </em>
  <span> beautiful, you have to give it </span>
  <em>
    <span>extra </span>
  </em>
  <span>love! How do you think all these grew?” She gestures to the surrounding flowers, and Dani giggles when Flora does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dani, can we tomorrow? Please?” She grabs ahold of Dani’s fingers once again, and Dani shakes her head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Flora, we don’t want to rush Miss Jamie.  We can come back on… Thursday?” She looks towards the brunette, who winks in approval.  “Thursday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Flora smiles, and blinks heavily, worn out from the long day of shopping.  Dani rolls her eyes fondly, lifting the seven year old under her armpits, to hold her on her hip.  The small blonde rests her head against Dani’s shoulder, a little hand coming to grasp the other shoulder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do I pay up front? What’s the damage?” She fumbles her wallet, but Jamie shakes her head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, you can pay when it’s ready.  See if it’s up to standard.” The brunette rocks forward in her chucks, smirking.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure it’ll be great, I mean,” She flaps a hand at the blooming greenery.  “I better get this one home.  So, Thursday?” Flora’s breath puffs against her neck in small, even draws.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you Thursday, Dani.” The blonde turns, waving quickly over her shoulder, in order to hide her blush from the shorter woman.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, that night, after she puts Flora and Miles to bed, and says goodnight to Hannah and Owen, she whispers the name against her pillowcase, and allows herself to feel what she hasn’t, in so long, if ever.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thursday comes quicker than Dani wishes, and she finds herself spending a bit more time in front of the mirror, swiping a bit of mascara over her lashes, scrutinizing her usual mauve sweater and jeans.  She twists a little, then immediately blushes, catching herself checking herself out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cool it, Dani.  It’s just a, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she scoffs, rolling her eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation, </span>
  <em>
    <span>flower visit.  Check-in? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She feels silly, and shakes her head a bit to lose the feeling, reassuring herself that it was for Flora, that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Flora’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, okay- whatever.” She huffs, grabbing her wallet and sunglasses, before shutting the door behind her.  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jamie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The brunette is grinning before the bell even chimes, the odd pair of girls chatting enthusiastically outside her open widow alerting her to their presence, and she refocuses her attention on wiping down the front countertop.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’re you two today?” She asks, when they tumble into the doorway, and their grins match when they look up at her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfectly </span>
  <em>
    <span>splendid, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Miss Jamie.  Mrs. Grose’s watching Miles today, and Dani took me on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>girls </span>
  </em>
  <span>day!  We got ice cream, and we painted our nails,” She shoves her bubblegum pink fingertips in Jamie’s face, “and look!” She blinks exaggeratedly, “Dani let me wear </span>
  <em>
    <span>makeup!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it sounds like </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite </span>
  </em>
  <span>the day you two’ve had! Let me guess, you got chocolate?” Flora’s eyes widen in awe, “How did you know that?” She looks around, like she’ll see cameras around the blooms, and Jamie just laughs softly, and brushes a chocolate smudge off of the girl’s cheek.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finally glances back up at Dani, the look on the taller blonde’s face makes Jamie’s cheeks heat up, one of admiration and curiosity, like she’s looking at a painting.  Flora’s skittering footsteps are what make them look away, and Dani quickly catches the sugar-high seven year old before she knocks over a pot of lily of the valley.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” She says to Jamie, who just laughs and gives a little shrug.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘S’okay, no worries.  Come on back, I’ll show you the seeds.” Flora claps her hands, and Dani lowers her back down slowly, keeping a hand on her shoulder to guide her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The back of the shop is like walking into a forest, shelves spilling with greenery, in-season flowers blooming plump, ready to be arranged into the pictures that rest in vases in the displays.  It’s warmer than the rest of the shop, and Dani notices the staircase leading up to, presumably, a flat.  The air is damp, earthy, and she breathes in deeply, the scent reminding her of the way it smelled back home in Iowa, when it would rain.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie watches as Dani closes her eyes, breathing deeply, and she admires the gentle slope of her eyelashes against her cheek.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are these them?” Flora chirps, and Jamie snaps her eyes down, to where the small girl is fiddling with the peanut-shaped seeds.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yes!” Jamie leads the girl over to a large pot of soil near the window.  “Here, take these,” She places the damp seeds in Flora’s palm, who cradles them gently.  “Now, you have to dig one inch deep, and sow the seeds with a quarter inch of potting soil, like this, here,” She buries the tips of her pointer and middle finger in the soil, and guides Flora’s hand to place the seeds in the nestled cavity.  She looks up, her bangs falling loose from the clip, and finds the au pair leaning against the cast iron shelf, her blonde hair tangling in the hanging eucalyptus bush, a fond smile stretching the corner of her mouth.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna plant one?” Dani’s eyes jog with curiosity over her dirtied fingers, and she nods, pushing up from the shelf.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” She accepts a small, damp seed from Flora’s outstretched grip.  Jamie buries her fingers again, showing Dani where to go, and smiles to herself when Dani’s fingers brush against hers in the muggy soil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how long until they sprout?” Dani’s voice is a little grainy, her American accent still a bit foreign to Jamie’s ears, endearing, nevertheless.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In about four to fourteen days, so, if you’re free next Thursday,” She coughs a little bit, “I mean, we’re slow on Thursdays, so you could just come ‘round  then, check up on their progress?” Dani grins, almost relieved, and Flora squeals.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Miss Jamie! I’m so excited, they’re going to be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfectly splendid!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jamie laughs, and pats the smaller girl’s hair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, buddy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The visit is over soon after that, time slipping quickly through her soil-dampened fingers, and she waves goodbye from the front counter, fresh soil spattering her coveralls.  The seven year old squeezes her tightly before they leave, her skinny arms barely wrapping around Jamie’s hips, and she gives an indulgent grin to the au pair, who smiles back just as widely.  And she lets her mind linger on the way Dani had leaned sweetly over the counter, her blush-colored nails curling on the glass, and she lets herself imagine a place where she could close the distant, feel the rough patch that Dani’s teeth worry subconsciously, ghost her palm over the curve of her waist.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head, and pulls a cigarette from the box in her back pocket, making sure to shut and lock the doors of the shop before lighting it, climbing the steps to her small flat, and swinging a thin leg onto the fire escape.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s always next Thursday.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Another puff of smoke, and the air is nippy with the oncoming fall.  She finishes the cigarette, dropping the butt and crushing it under her heel, before picking it back up to place on the ashtray, positioned on the small table she’s placed out there, for warmer nights, when Owen visits, and they sit out smoking and drinking, until they’re hiccuping with laughter, and have to lean on each other to get back inside.  Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Owen, Hannah… Mrs. Grose… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” He picks up on the first ring, and Jamie winces at the voice, gravelly with sleep.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sorry to bother you so late, I hadn’t even looked at the time.” She hears the rustling of sheets across the line.  “No, don’t get up, nothing’s wrong.  Just a question, in fact, go back to bed, I’ll ask you tomorrow, don’t worry about-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jamie. What’s up?” He cuts off her ramble, and she blushes in embarrassment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh just, those kids you cook for? Is there a new au pair staying with you lot?” She rubs her forehead.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Dani Clayton. Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They came into my shop the other day.  Well, today as well. Just mentioned you and Hannah, I figured it was you.” Owen grunts in comprehension.  “Right then, let me get out of your hair.  Sorry for waking you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’all right, James.  Will Hannah and I be seeing you this Monday?” She nods, before realizing that he can’t see her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yessir. I will be on your doorstep at eight P.M. sharp.” Owen chuckles, before yawning a goodbye, and she hangs up the phone with a click.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Small world.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dani</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sprouts are pretty high, but Jamie still pores over the little green stems and leaves with such careful attention, that Dani can’t help but watch with the same rapt interest.  She also can’t help but notice the way the florist’s brown curls fall in her eyes ever so often, and her palms itch to brush them behind her ears.  Jamie just blows them away, her bottom lip puffing outward in frustration at the tendrils.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been six weeks, six weeks since the sprouting, and there's a gentle familiarity in which Jamie greets her, a little grin, a slight uptick in the corners of her lips, and a fondness in their interactions, that comes with time.  Dani feels it in the simple graze of a hand over her shoulder, or the small of her back, when the shorter woman needs to get by, careful, though, never to linger, never to press.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is it that you can eat </span>
  <em>
    <span>like that </span>
  </em>
  <span>and never gain any weight? It’s not fair.” Dani groans, after swallowing a bite of her painfully boring spinach salad.  She looks enviously at the burgers on Jamie’s and Flora’s plates.  Jamie just chuckles, laying an arm over the back of Flora’s chair in the back room.  Her lunch breaks, as well as Dani and Flora’s visits, have gotten </span>
  <em>
    <span>awfully </span>
  </em>
  <span>longer, but neither parties mind, having admitted both as much.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poppins, you could eat as much as you wanted, and you’d still be the cat’s pajamas.  Besides, I get my exercise in here and there.”  Dani smiles coyly at the compliment, and Flora just giggles at </span>
  <em>
    <span>the cat’s pajamas.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poppins.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Flora’s new habit rears its head, once again, copying Jamie’s every move, having decided she was, in fact, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the coolest.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, not you too.  The kids in America didn’t give me this much grief.” She rolls her eyes fondly, and is about to open her mouth again, when- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Jamie? Anyone here?” Jamie’s eyes widen in recognition at the voice, and she gets up suddenly, her chair scraping against the tile floor of the back room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dani twists in her own chair to catch a glimpse of the owner of the voice, and is surprised when her eyes land on a tall, onyx-haired woman, about her own age, with thick eyeliner, and a devious smirk on her lips.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Liv, what’s up?” She glances nervously back at Dani and Flora, who both swivel their heads back around at being caught.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liv has an Italian-tan, her skin smooth and soft, and Dani looks at her own skin, pasty, really, in comparison, before shaking her head.  No, she wouldn’t do that.  She wouldn’t think that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you since last week, I wanted to know how you were doing.  Is that so wrong?” Despite the words, her voice isn’t angry, it’s sultry, and when Dani sneaks a glance over her shoulder, she notices a smooth, tan hand running up the length of Jamie’s arm.  Her chest tickles at the sight, and she coughs into her fist shortly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Flor, we’d better get going, huh? I think Miss Jamie’s lunch break is over.”  She gathers her trash, and dumps the rest of her salad in the bin, and takes Flora’s hand, who pouts up at her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black-haired woman, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Liv, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dani remembers, is looking at them now, and Dani avoids Jamie’s eyes, looking at the shorter woman’s forehead instead, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>common sales trick, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she remembers Eddie saying, and waves a short goodbye, mustering up a smile, before pushing the door open for Flora to step through.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Miss Jamie!” The seven year old smiles happily, squeezing her little arms around Jamie’s hips, before skipping out the door to meet the au pair.  Dani lets go of the handle, and they’re on the sidewalk before they can hear Jamie’s response.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a quiet place, on the grounds of Bly, that Dani walks to after dark.  A small greenhouse, across from a small lake, abandoned and overcome with greenery, but Dani likes it.  She likes the serenity of the nature, the break from the ornate and at times overwhelming luxury of Bly Manor, to be around the plants and the fresh air.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight, she lights her first cigarette in five years, and tries to analyze what she felt earlier today.  Something her old therapist taught her, in the first year after she broke up with Eddie, to really know her emotions.  The first drag is painful, it grates against her lungs, but after a while, it’s like riding a bike.  She won’t smoke another one, she’ll put this one out, and leave the pack in the greenhouse.  But the nicotine calms her brain enough to figure it out: </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealousy.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She’s jealous, of those tan hands that get to touch Jamie freely, she’s jealous of those brown sugar caramel eyes that raked over the shorter girl’s body shamelessly, of the knowledge, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Jamie, but most of all, she was jealous of Jamie’s experience.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Eddie had both agreed to wait until marriage, and, consequently, when marriage didn’t make the cut, neither did whatever intimacy she had planned to consummate with her fiance did either.  Sure, there was some heavy petting, but none where her hand wasn’t guided, none where she felt an ounce of what Jamie made her feel with just a ghost of a touch.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, on an inhale of smoke, something in her throat catches, and she coughs violently, the itch only intensifying with each short draw of breath.  She trips over the entrance of the greenhouse, stumbling over to the lake, where she scoops up greedy handfuls of the clear water, and it’s only when the coughing stops, that she notices the pale white petals rippling across the surface, mocking and shiny with water.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no flowers around to blame them on, and her suspicions are only confirmed when she feels the filmy petal crush in between her incisors, releasing a perfumey taste across her tongue.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jamie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Poppins, you good?” She turns to the taller blonde, after the third wave of coughing fits, and she pushes the mug of hot tea towards her again.  She’s worried, just a little, the au pair’s eyes darkening a bit with sleep, or lack thereof.  Dani smiles gratefully, albeit tiredly, at Jamie, and takes another sip of the liquid, hot enough to burn a bit down her throat, but not enough to scald her tongue.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, just a little cold.” She averts her eyes, and leans in further.  “Hey, that reminds me, Owen told me to tell you that he and Hannah can’t make it on Monday.” She looks down at her fingers, then back up at the brunette, who’s eyebrows draw inwards.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” She questions, and Dani smailes at her again, hesitating.  “Come on then, out with it, Poppins.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Miles’ birthday!” Flora calls from the front, before returning to her task of smelling every flower in the shop.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Miles’ birthday, on Tuesday,” Dani repeats, “And they usually spend the night in order to surprise him in the morning with gifts, and breakfast.  Or so I’m told. I feel like you should know this, you’ve known ‘em longer than me.” She pauses, coughing a bit into her fist.  “Anyways, you should join us.  It’s not like you don’t know everyone there, well, except the man of honor himself,” Jamie chuckles. “And besides, it’ll be nice to hang out on, well, not a Thursday.” Dani half-smiles, and Jamie nudges her arm.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’d like that.  Might have to close up early, but who cares?  Anything from my best customers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right, we haven’t even spent a dollar here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!  You buy me lunch most Thursdays! And wait ‘til you hear how much that moonflower costs.” She trails off, mumbling the last words, and Dani’s eyes snap to her, pestering her over </span>
  <em>
    <span>what she got herself into…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bly Manor is, well, it’s freaking </span>
  <em>
    <span>enormous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Jamie stands in awe at it for at least a minute before knocking on the door, the cast iron lion’s head roaring at her when she raps it against the heavy wood.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jamie! How lovely to see you! Dani told me she invited you, and it made me wonder why we hadn’t before! Come one, come in!” Hannah helps Jamie remove her coat, a thicker red and black flannel more suited for the winter months, but Jamie’ll never get used to the nippy fall weather at Bly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, Flora’s a peach, but we’ll see about this Miles kid.” She jokes, and Hannah just smiles warmly, before ushering her into the kitchen, where the smell of cinnamon and turmeric swirl, mellow and comfortable, over the wooden table, where she catches a glimpse of Dani, a laughing Flora in her lap, smiling wide into the smaller girl’s hair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jamie!” The seven year old scrambles down from Dani’s lap, and Jamie sees the taller blonde wince when Flora’s thin, sharp elbow snags her in the ribs accidentally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Capability Brown!” She catches the small girl when she jumps, swinging her up on her hip, and she watches as Dani coughs again, harder this time, and takes a sip of her water.  Owen greets her, setting a plate down for her across from Dani, who grins happily around a bite of roasted potato, a gesture that makes Jamie’s heart ache, the blonde’s cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk around her smile.  She’s introduced to Miles quickly, and his familiarity with her grows fast, like he’s catching up to Flora, in a way, only increasing when Jamie presents his gift, a crisp, rolled Batman poster she’d picked up in the bookstore across the street from The Leafling.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night is enjoyable, and she’s able to pick up where she left off with everyone, and she doesn’t know why she hadn’t done it sooner, hadn’t been here sooner.  After her third drink, she decided to call it quits, despite the protests from the kids, nearly dragging her back by her sweater.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you know, if you wanted to.” Dani’s soft, welcoming eyes distract her from the task of prying tiny fingers from her clothing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t want me to-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, you can!  Really.  I mean, you’ve had three drinks, it’s dark, people do stupid sh- stuff, at night.  Just stay, and we can celebrate tomorrow.” She touches Jamie’s wrist, and her fingers feel like warm sand on a beach.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie is silent, for a moment, but then she feels her shoulders relax, and she nods her head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, okay.” She relents, and Flora and Miles rejoice in the news.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two,” Dani directs her attention towards the children, “Need to go brush your teeth and put pajamas on.” Miles groans, but Flora nods, and scurries upstairs, with her old brother trailing behind her at a slower pace.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Poppins, you really know how to whip ‘em into shape.” Jamie smirks, and bumps her shoulder against Dani’s.  Dani smiles proudly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to teach, back in Iowa, so I know how to handle a few kids. Especially good ones, like Flora and MIles.” Jamie watches Dani’s eyes dull a bit, when talking about Iowa, and her mind pricks with curiosity, an instinct that she tamps down.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you certainly must have been good at it then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah and Owen say their goodnights around ten, leaving the women with some empty time to fill, after putting the children to bed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could… watch a movie?” Dani suggests, Jamie nods, letting herself be tugged upstairs, and she blushes when Dani pulls her by the wrist into her bedroom.  The brunette wills herself to chill out, instead deciding to comment on the TV. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a TV in your bedroom? Whew!” She fans herself playfully, and Dani raises her arms, as if calming a crowd.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, don’t be too impressed.  It’s all the Wingrave wealth.  Even the guest bedroom, or, well, one of them, has a TV.” Jamie picks through a basket of tapes, before settling on the paper casing of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poltergeist.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aha!” She pulls it out, and Dani rolls her eyes.  “Come on, Poppins, what? Don’t believe in ghosts?” Dani scoffs, and shrugs her shoulders.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, no.  And </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>we can watch it, but don’t wake me up in the middle of the night when you get scared of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>big dark room.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie slides the tape in the VCR, and steps out of her shoes in order to join Dani on the bed, the only form of eating, but still, she blushes anyway.  In such close proximity, she can hear the uptick in the blonde’s breath perfectly, when there’s a jumpscare on the screen.  She can smell the perfume that she knows Dani douses on her neck, and her wrists, and she thinks about the quiet possibility of dipping her fingers in the slope of Dani’s collarbone, exposed, now, by the breeze of the fan having pushed the collar of her shirt slightly to the left.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She notices Dani’s hand inch closer over the duvet, but when she looks up, Dani’s eyes are trained intently at the screen, and she does the same, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it must have been an accident.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The movie ends, and Dani is nodding off against Jamie’s shoulder, and the brunette pats her arm lightly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Movie’s over, Dani.” She murmurs, smiling softly when the blonde blinks her eyes sleepily at the interruption.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry.” Her voice is thick, a little gravelly from sleep, and she pulls away to rummage in her dresser.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, sleepyhead.  You need your sleep, what with that cold an’ all.” As if on cue, Dani coughs, and smiles a bit at Jamie.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right.  Don’t worry, I’m not contagious.” She tosses a pair of sweats and a T-shirt at the shorter girl, before turning into the attached bathroom to get changed herself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie changes quickly, the breezy chill of the manor urging her to get into bed quicker, and she burrows under the covers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath catches when the blonde walks out in a big sweater, the hem hanging to her mid thigh, where a hint of her red spandex shorts peek out, most likely a product from her Saturday exercise class, and thick socks, looking unbelievably cute for a regular Monday night.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry if the pajamas are a little big, I- um.  Yeah.” Dani yawns, and stretches her arms, the sweater inching up to reveal more of her thighs.  Jamie averts her eyes, mouth draining of saliva.  The blonde climbs in beside her, and Jamie fights the urge to wrap her arms around the taller girl, and burrow into her as she did the blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, thanks for coming tonight.  The kids, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, and I had a good time, with everyone, with you.  You should come over more often, um, if you’d like.” She turns her head towards Jamie, on the pillowcase, and Jamie smiles, turning to face the blonde.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a good time too, Poppins.  With everyone.  With you.” Despite herself, she draws in closer, trying to reach the buzzing warmth that </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dani, and she smiles at the pink that dusts Dani’s cheeks.  “Goodnight, Dani.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night, Jamie.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dani</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dani tries, she tries so hard, not to settle into this.  This feeling, when Jamie comes over the next two Mondays, forgetting her old dinner parties with Hannah and Owen, substituting them for visits to the manor.  This feeling, warm and crackling, somewhere under her ruined lungs, lighting her belly like a campfire.    It’s been three months, and the moonflower vines are growing more rapidly every day.  The flower hasn’t bloomed, not quite yet, not for another three months, but it’s growing, even still.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Dani tries, not to settle against the feeling of the brunette’s arm wrapping around her waist in the throes of sleep, she tries not to get used to the way her heart jumps when Jamie tickles Flora 'till she squeals, or how she chases Miles around the kitchen with a joker mask tied behind her hair, in contrast to his own Batman one.  It’s a tricky task, especially when everything Jamie says to her seems so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sincere, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so </span>
  <em>
    <span>permanent.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dani’s known she was gay, well, not for long.  Eddie- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Edmund </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the closest thing she’s felt to love, to being </span>
  <em>
    <span>in </span>
  </em>
  <span>love.  And it ended up in a trashed, blush-pink gown, the mud stains dry-cleaned away, but the garment still soaked in expectations.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She left it in her old house, the one in America, in Iowa, in the back of her closet, the dress itself being too heavy, too big in her suitcase, and her heart, to carry with her any longer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie sparks a feeling in her that she’s never felt before, an anticipating glow that feels scary, but excited.  But that feeling dulls, when Jamie leaves, to one of a more melancholy tone, the one that questions </span>
  <em>
    <span>why her? Why would Jamie, bright, talented, witty Jamie, choose her? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dani knows Jamie could have anyone she wanted, and it frightens her a bit, the idea of having to watch Jamie love someone else.  The dark haired woman pops in her mind again, as she often does, with her tan hands and sultry voice, and she looks at herself, again, in the mirror, at her awkward stance, her wide hips, and she knows she’s not the type that Jamie would want.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even if it feels that way sometimes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(She chokes white begonias and carnations into the toilet that night, and ponders the romantic idea of dying surrounded by petals.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s tired, she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>tired, and she knows she looks awful, and Hannah smiles sadly, knowingly, at her, when she winces at Flora’s chirpy voice, reminding her that, “It’s Thursday! We get to see Miss Jamie today!” Hannah lays a palm in between her shoulder blades, comforting.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to bring her ‘round to the shops today, love?” Dani almost shakes her head, no, she wants to see Jamie, she wants to feel the delicious pain that jabs in her lungs when the brunette smiles at her, soft and content. But a cough cuts her off, and a hyacinth escapes her grasp, floating towards the floor, like a time bomb.  She glances worriedly at Hannah, but the taller woman just smiles the same, sad smile.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, before you got here, Owen and I weren’t together.  In fact, I thought he wasn’t interested in me.  I figured, well, I’m a little old for him, and he’s so sweet, not to mention that he could have any of the town girls if he wanted.”  She glances over at the man in question, stirring calmly in front of the oven.  “But when he kissed me, that first time, all those feelings,” She glances down at the white petal, “went away.”  Hannah brushes her hands on her skirt, examining her long, red nails.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, yeah, you can go ahead and take Flora, if you don’t mind.  I’ve gotta… I’ve gotta rest.” She runs her hands through her hair, and Hannah nods, brushing a comforting hand over her shoulder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right then.  Flora?  Miss Dani is sick today, so I’ll be taking you to Miss Jamie’s shop, alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani spends the day watching movies with Miles, the ten year old content to sit and play with his action figures on the coffee table, while Dani lays on the couch behind him, some of Owen’s “famous” chicken soup steaming in front of her.  He spends the day like a doting mother, switching her ginger tea out for ginger ale when she finishes it, pressing play on various movies, and tucking her blankets up to her chin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels bad, because she knows what’s causing her illness, and it can’t be cured with ginger ale, or Club crackers, just a certain small brunette.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s almost worse today, and she has to leave Miles with Owen when she feels the petals coming up, escaping to her guest bathroom, the violets and wisterias coming up in handfuls, and she wants to see Jamie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs </span>
  </em>
  <span>to hear her voice, to soothe the growing vines in her chest, to clip their thorns and pull the weeds from her heart.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s too late, she knows, when the petals come out pink, the white dipped in red, and her mouth tastes metallic when she mumbles the brunette’s name.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s tucked into bed, next thing she knows, and Hannah is brushing her bangs back with a cold washcloth.  She blinks her eyes, and her throat itches for water.  There’s a wastebasket positioned at the side of her bed, the bin already half-full of petals.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Hannah, I’m sorry,” She tries to get up, but her head grows bleary and light when she tries to sit up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, no, don’t be sorry.  I- Dani, I didn’t realize it had gotten this bad,” She gestures to the petals in the waste, filmed with red.  “It’s, this is late stage, Dani.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, certainly feels that way,” Dani chuckles, but the action jabs deep in her lungs, so she stops.  “What do I do, Hannah?” The older woman looks away, worriedly, and Dani sees a secretive flash in her eyes.  “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, it’s nothing.” Hannah lifts a hand to rub at her wrist.  “I’ll have Owen bring you a cup of tea.”   </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Jamie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the moonflower grows, its buds plump, not yet white, growing stronger, the au pair weakens, considerably, her weight dropping, eyes sinking, the dark circles becoming more apparent every day.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannah, what’s up with Dani? She’s had this bloody </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold </span>
  </em>
  <span>for too long, has she seen a doctor?” She pesters the older woman, when she shows up with a giddy Flora, instead of Jamie’s favorite blonde.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s, it’s a rare illness, Jamie, it’s a difficult one to contend with.” She rubs the back of her neck, and Jamie recognizes it as a lying tick.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, okay, will she get better? Is she gonna be okay? Does she need to go to the hospital?” She tries desperately to meet Hannah’s eyes, but the short-haired woman just averts them to the ground.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We hope, Jamie.  We hope she’ll get better.  We’re doing the best we can, the best </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>can.” She meets Jamie’s eyes, and there’s a deep sadness that Jamie feels guilty for, in a way.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see her-” The bell jingles on the door, and they both turn their heads to, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Liv, what’s up?” She crosses her arms.  “Here to buy anything this time?” The dark haired woman barely spares a glance towards Hannah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not this time, no.  I just want to talk about how we left things-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how was that? We left them, that’s all there is.” Jamie cuts her off, and Liv runs a frustrated hand through her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like how we left things.” Jamie sighs, and softens.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen Liv, we both knew,” She lowers her voice, and pulls Liv into the corner of the shop, sending an apologetic look towards Hannah.  “We both knew going into this there were no feelings involved.  There still aren’t, on my end.  And if there are, on your end, then it’s best we break it off, because I can’t see myself in a relationship, like that, with you.  And I’m sorry, if I led you on in any way.” The dark haired woman scoffs, but it’s interrupted with a sniff.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, alright.  Well, I guess I’ll see you around, James.  Call me if, you know- anything changes.” Jamie smiles sadly up at her, and Liv hesitates, before pressing a short kiss against the brunette’s cheek.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya.” With a chime of a bell above the door, Liv is gone, and Jamie is blowing a long breath from in between her pinched lips.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that couldn’t have been more awkwar-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was that?” Flora’s voice chirps, and both of their heads snap towards the seven year old, in the doorway of the front room.  “Who did Miss Jamie just kiss?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah is crouching in front of Flora before the girl can say any more.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Jamie did not kiss anyone.  That was friend, who came in, to say hi.” Flora looks confused, but nods, and Jamie watches the exchange in equal confusion.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get going, I know Owen’s gonna need help with Miles and dinner.” Hannah brushes her palms on her skirt, straightening up, and taking Flora’s hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait- Hannah, I wanted to-” Hannah waves, pulling a protesting Flora along with her, and in a flurry of skirts and bells, Jamie stands alone in her shop.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie knocks hesitantly, and she wonders if she’s made a mistake, coming here.  The heavy door of Bly Manor stands tall over her, and she picks the soil out from under her thumb nail absentmindedly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi Jamie! Come in!” Owen answers, his face warm and welcoming, but there’s a crease in between his eyes, and his shirt is rumpled, and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Owen, is that blood?” She tugs the front of his untucked button-up, and he winces, batting her hands away from the thick material.  “Owen, are you bleeding?” He shakes his head, and she looks around to the kitchen, closing the door behind her, when she’s hit with the overcoming smell of petals, like a car air freshener that’s fresh out of the pack.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s,” He hesitates, a bit, “It’s not mine.” His statement is punctuated by a series of coughs, sounding from upstairs, and she recognizes the whimper that follows.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dani?” She calls, aloud, taking the steps two by two in the familiar route to the guest bedroom.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thrusts open the door, and hears Owen trailing helplessly behind her, but she can’t look away from the scene in front of her.  The floor, covered in petals, a wastebasket held in front of the sickly girl, the once bright and laughing au pair, now swimming in her clothes, and in petals, in hyacinths and foxgloves alike, the flowers spilling out of her throat, red and angry.  Hannah clutches her hair back, fretting over the blonde in confused chaos.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dani,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She rushes towards the au pair, falling to her knees beside the girl, to brush her bangs from her face, and, “Call 999! Now, Owen!” She shouts over her shoulder, and barely pays attention to see the man scramble out of the room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Dani,” She runs a hand down the blonde’s back, and blinks her eyes at the sickening sight of red.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja-” Dani recognizes the touch, the petals quelling enough for her to utter the syllable.  They return with a force, though, comparable to the rest, and Jamie’s eyes fill with helpless tears.  She can hear the sirens, and see the blue flashing lights in the window.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, love, don’t talk.  It’ll be okay, you’ll be fine, listen to me, you’ll be fine.” She presses her lips to the shell of Dani’s ear, whispering reassurances, as the paramedics flood the room, ushering Dani onto a stretcher, and the blonde’s eyes dart frantically around, searching for the brunette, who immediately grasps her hand, once they’re in the ambulance.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani wakes up, surrounded by a dim light, blinking blearily when she feels a weight on her arm.  She turns her head to the left, slightly, and the weight settles closer, a mess of fuzzy caramel curls in Dani’s blurry eyesight.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her chest tightens, and she sits up further, to grasp the styrofoam cup on her nightstand, next to a green acrylic telephone.  She takes a shaky sip, her arms loose with disuse.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dani?” The mess of curls sits up, suddenly, and Jamie looks so… frazzled? Worried? Her curls flattened against her cheek on one side, eye makeup gathered underneath her lashes, and her clothes look a little worse for wear.  She sits up, blinking herself back into awareness, and cups Dani’s cheeks in her hands, “Dani! Oh my god, Dani, you had us all so worried! What- what is this, I mean, you said you had a cold!” Helpless.  She looks helpless, and Dani aches to comfort her, to crawl out of her own skin and into Jamie’s, soft and pale and warm.  Her throat tightens, and Jamie’s eyes fill again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it- I mean, it’s me? It’s me, and it’s my fault?” The brunette’s voice twists something deep inside her, something dark and growling and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yearning, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and the vines and thorns curl further into her lungs, drowning her from the inside out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jamie,” She chokes, and Jamie must see it, her dirtied heart, covered in soil and rotten petals, she must see the way it still beats ferociously when the brunette is around, as if it’s drawn to Jamie’s very own.  Jamie has to see it, because before Dani can register the movement, Jamie presses her plush, berry-colored lips to Dani’s own, chapped and pale, and it’s like rain, rain falling in the desert, quenching the angry, cracked ground, soothing the heat and the pain.  She pushes closer, tugging the front of Jamie’s flannel desperately when the shorter woman moves to pull away, and Jamie breathes something akin to a laugh against her lips.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dani,” Jamie gasps reverently, curling a soft ringlet of Dani’s flat blonde hair around her ear gently, with cold, shaking fingers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Dani murmurs back, sliding the bridge of her nose against the flat side of Jamie’s own.  “What about, I’m not-” Jamie quiets her, skimming the pad of her thumb over Dani’s bottom lip, eliciting a jagged inhale.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re it, Dani.  You’re it.  I know- I know it’s been hard, I’m sorry I didn’t- I </span>
  <em>
    <span>should’ve </span>
  </em>
  <span>said something, I could’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>stopped </span>
  </em>
  <span>this-” She cuts herself off, her voice thick with emotion, and Dani hushes her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, baby,</span>
  <em>
    <span> no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, come here.” She opens her arms, allowing Jamie to collapse into them, ignoring the subtle ache in her chest at the action.  “You’re perfect.  You-you’re more than I ever could have hoped for, you’ve been perfect.  I should’ve said something.” Jamie breathes into her collarbone, and it feels too heavy and too light and </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too familiar, the feeling of the smaller girl settling on top of her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be okay.” Jamie murmurs, then, lips brushing the hollow of her throat, evoking a shiver from the taller girl.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all knew I would.  First time I tried to post it I formatted it wrong, so don't worry about that one.  I'm halfway through the epilogue, so let me know what you think about this! This show owns me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>